Dogwood
'''Dogwood '''is the former secondary antagonist of the episode ''I Dream of Catweed ''in the Black Lion franchise. He's the reclusive minion of Catweed who assists him with his plans to corrupt Benjamin's mind but reforms after his master is defeated. Background Dogwood was an imaginary friend that was created during Benjamin's childhood. He served as the assistant of Catweed who was the first to come into Benjamin's imagination. The two plant hybrids were both a loving and loyal imaginary friends to Benjamin and hoped to always be there for him. Sadly, as Benjamin began to enter adulthood, both Catweed and Dogwood started to slowly be forgotten. The funhouse was the only thing in Benjamin's imagination that was intact, so the duo decided to stay there. Although, it didn't do them any good as they nearly starved to death. Angry at Benjamin for causing their misfortunes, Catweed launched a heinous plot to corrupt Benjamin's mind and gain complete control of the entire brain. Personality Dogwood appeared to be an obedient and ruthless henchman as he followed Catweed's orders without question. As menacing and vicious in appearance, Dogwood was truly hapless and his unluckiness lead him to fail some of his past orders and it led him to being coldly punished by Catweed. As evidenced by Dogwood, Catweed treated his assistant scornfully and never showed any respect or kindness towards him. Dogwood longed to escape from Catweed and live a life in the mind but due to him being forgotten and useless in the brain, he was unable to leave his home and was forced to remain in the funhouse with his tormentor. Dogwood longed to be accepted by the emotions as an individual as he saw himself as a hideous creature who will never be accepted by others. When Dogwood was finally released from his yearly torture, he happily thanked Benjamin for freeing him and apologized for helping Catweed. Physical appearance Just like Catweed, Dogwood is a mix between a dog and a tree. However, despite being named after a plant with the same name, Dogwood bears no resemblance to a dogwood tree. Instead, he's very tall, heavily-built and has leaves on his back and head, which poses as hair. He speaks with a low tone of voice. Appearances I Dream of Catweed Dogwood assists Catweed with his plans to corrupt Benjamin's mind by hijacking his subconscious, so he'll have nightmares. Desperate for help, Hugo and the gang utilizes a machine to enter Benjamin's mind and rid him of his insecurities. They soon track the insecurities to a funhouse where the gang meets Catweed and his assistant, Dogwood, who holds the emotions hostage. By using confrontation on his insecurities, Benjamin is able to turn them against Catweed and they devour him as a result. Dogwood, who initially vicious, kindly thanks Benjamin for defeating his master and freeing him from his abusive control. Now knowing that Dogwood is alone with Catweed dead, the emotions allows him to move into the mind and work as Benjamin's Emotional Support. Category:Dogs Category:Plants Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Neutral characters Category:Servants Category:American characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults